The Butterfly and The Desert Flower Trigun Love
by Dark-Kokoro
Summary: A young girl seeks revenge on Vash for killing the man who took care of her and possible lover Knives X OC
1. Chapter 1:Desert Flower

The butterfly and The Desert Flower

Name: Karen (Kay for short)

Age: 18

Hair: Black long

Eyes: A clear sky blue

Likes: flowers, guns, cats alcohol,

Dislikes: annoying people

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun

Ch.1 A trip down memory Lane

In the town in the desert world, Karen saw signs of the 10 double billion dollar man, she took one down, removed her sunglasses " so Vash the stamped you have that much on your head " she said moving her black mid back hair out of her face, her sky blue eyes were dancing in the sunlight. "Your head is mine after what you did" she said then sat in a bar, "miss are you 18?" the bartender asked " yeah sir I'm 18 why do I look younger to you" she asked he blushed slightly and turned around " you look like your 14" he replied getting a drink ready for her. She always had that since she was little looking young, when she received her beer she looked into the yellow intoxication bubbling up to the top. She started to remember the man. The one man who was there for her in that short time,

~Flashback~

Karen was sitting around a fire in a cave alone ever since her parents left her in the desert when she was only two years old. She went out to search for Scrubs or some sort of edible food. She heard a loud bang sound she followed it and saw a person not like her. The figure was taller and older then her it was bleeding in its leg.

Karen was scared she ran to this figure's side then tore a piece of her brown tattered dress and wrapped it around the leg of it. "Are you ok? "She asked. The figure nodded "yes, girl I am please take me to your camp if you have one "It replied. Karen nodded and lead the way and gave him a pillow and a blanket "what are you I've never seen anything like you "she admitted "I am what you call a man, my name is not important yet I don't know who you are and yet you helped me back there" it replied "I don't know I just thought you needed my help and I never seen a man before" she replied " where are your parents?" he asked Karen shook her head " I don't know I have been by myself for 3 years " she replied He sighed " Well what's your name?" he asked " My name is Karen " she replied " Karen… that's an odd name " he replied " aren't you going to tell me your name " Karen asked " no I don't trust you humans " he replied turning his back to her as he was going to sleep " hey that's not fair " she replied confused why he called her a human?

After a few months the man stayed with Karen, taking care of her. Karen was happy she had a friend and he taught her many things a child should of know she gave him a nickname it was Ni-san. Then they went into the city, "Ni-san, please tell me why are we here, it's scary" she said holding onto his leg seeing all the different people. He chuckled and rubbed her head "don't worry we are here until my brother comes"he replied "oh you have a brother? That's so cool what's his name?" she asked with excitement "His name is Vash" he replied "now what's your name?" she asked trying to weasel it out "nice try "he replied with a smirk. She pouted for awhile then giggled and followed him into a room, with a man there. "Karen please cover your eyes and listen to your music" he said to her.

She turned around and put on her headphones and then listened to her classical music. Then she felt a hand on shoulder "ok don't look at the floor Karen "he said and picked her up and put her on the desk. She then saw the door swung opened "Hey Vash" He said, she saw the darker blond man with green eyes. He looked like stone with this scared expression, "now that everything of Rem is gone" he said leaning against the desk, "Ni-san?" She questioned tugging on his shirt, "Karen don't move" he whispered to her. " So this was your reason to kill humans what about her she's just as human as Rem was" the man named Vash yelled "She is a different story Vash, she is some use to me" He replied then they started to fight. After awhile Vash pointed this strange gun at Ni-san, Karen jump up and stood in front of him. "Please don't shoot "she said then Ni-san shielded her "Karen after this shoot I want you to get of this town "he said holding her tight in his arms "Karen I'm sorry I never told you my name its ... He started then a shoot was fired that destroyed the whole building around them, " Knives" whispered into Karen's ear. When she awoke from the blast there was blood on her dress and he wasn't around.

~ End of flashback~

Karen had tear streams from her eyes as she saw her reflection in her beer, "Knives I'm sorry I was weak" she whispered she finished her beer and walked outside. The sun was falling behind the mountains. She pulled her gun out, she had it hand crafted by one of the top gunsmiths on the tip of the barrel and the handle there's a black spade then looked at a mirror seeing her outfit; it was a black trench coat, with jean short shorts with two belts that crossed each other, a white shirt that was a mid drift. "Damn I'm sexy?" she questioned then went to find an inn to stay the night at. When she got a room she stared at the ceiling then got changed into sleeping clothes that she had in her small bag and went to bed. 'I just wish that Knives didn't have to die 'she thought


	2. Chapter 2:Let's Dance

Ch.2 Let's Dance

Sun warmed the skin of her she sat up in her room and went to the window. It was such a warm day like it always is. She got dressed into her outfit then went searching in the town for anything on Vash the Stamped. " look little lady we can't just give you information about the double dollar man to minors" The chief replied, Karen got angry now and pointed her gun to the sky " Do you think anyone would sell me this gun if I was a minor now tell the info now or you will have holes in your ceiling " she yelled " all we know is he's a womanizer " the chief shuddered Karen sighed angrily and walked out and slumped on the pouch, 'how do I get a man come my way when I look like a child she thought then she went into the same bar she was in before, he didn't ask for her age at all " just a beer please " she said sitting at the bar, " you look stressed " he replied preparing the beer "I'm a bounty hunter life's stressful I don't know how to lure a man to this city to take him in " she replied "Well I know a lot of men like a dancer if you can dance and have it become famous that could help" he suggested it was a good idea but she didn't want to do all that work for one man. She finished her whole beer paid then went outside wandering for clothes. She found a Egyptian outfit; a long turquoise long skirt with golden print along the seam with a slit to her hip bone, dark blue shorts, a mid drift dark sleeveless shirt. It also had a veil, armband and a hidden strap for the leg for a gun or a knife. It took the most of her money but it wasn't like she couldn't wear it again. She put it on along with the veil. She went to the center of the town she met with a band of what looked like gypsy. "I would be honored if you play me a song for me to dance to and whatever money I make by dancing is yours "she replied with a smile she didn't need the money and she could always collect another bounty They nodded and started to play she dance moving her body with the music.

She looked around seeing everyone staring at her graceful body moving, she moved closer to the men to see which one would move first. She saw their eyes following her, then she saw a man with blonde hair she moved closer to him then she felt someone grab her ass. she bent down and pulled out her gun and pointed to the man who grabbed her, " Got ya Vash the Stamped" she yelled the man freaked out "I'm not--" he stammered " Shut up and go to the police station" she said and lead him to the station. When the officer was done booking the man in, Karen didn't feel quite right it didn't feel like she got the man she needed.

"Well miss you got a bounty for this guy but he's not the double dollar man" the officer said handing her a bag of money. She growled and took the bag. She ran back to her room and slammed the door shut, " Damn it I'm going nowhere with this " she yelled and jumped on her bed, she buried her head into her pillow. Then she jumped up and ran to the bar, "Let me guess beer?" the barter said "yes sir" she spat then she saw the same blonde man from before he had a red trench coat, he seemed familiar.

He ran over to Karen's side " what's a lovely lady doing drinking so much" he asked " I'm Depressed" she replied annoyed " well let's get un depressed" he replied " ill shot you" she replied drinking her beer. "what's your name ?" he asked " I have many" Karen replied with a smirk " take you pick The death spade or the death or my real name" she replied " I would like the real name please" he replied with a cheeky smile " tell me yours first" she asked " Its Vash sweetheart" he replied she smirked " well Vash want to know something ?" she asked " what?" he replied She grabbed his collar and threw him out of the bar, and pulled the gun to his face, " whoa hey there what's the deal?"He asked "I'm taking my revenge that's what" she replied with her eyes looking like ice" but I didn't do anything to you" he replied "Wrong you took someone important away from me remember town of July" she replied.

His eyes widened with shock, " No way your..." he replied " Names Karen and ill send you to your final resting place." she replied pulling the hammer back, " Wait listen I didn't kill him, he's...." he started " Let's Dance " she replied and was ready to pull the trigger. Then a shot was fired at Karen's hand, she winced in pain and held her hand close. She growled and glared at the woman with black hair who shot her. She started to laugh, "so you have a body guard Vash interesting gotta run" Karen called out and ran to her hotel and grabbed her belongings.

' You don't have to leave quit yet my master wishes to see you' Karen heard a voice in her head she turned quickly around and saw a man with blue hair and golden eyes, Karen fell onto her bed, he startled her. "Is this a job or something?" she asked He nodded "alright ill go" she replied and grabbed her bag, "better be a good job" she warned and followed him to a carriage. "You should sleep "the man suggested" and when I need a dad I'll let you know" Karen snapped and remained silence for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3:New Member

Ch.3 New Member

Karen watch how the desert wasteland changed the slightly, she watch it for hours remembing her past.  
"Ni-san what's this?" A young Karen asked pointing to a shining object attacked to his belt. " It's called a gun Karen you use it to defend yourself or to kill those you deserve to be dead" he explained " and who does deserve to die Ni-san?" She asked very curious. "Every human are disgusting spiders" he replied with a sour tone of voice," But Ni-san I'm a human" she replied saddened by his hurtful words, "No my dear, your more of a desert flower" he replied with a soft smile. Karen knew he truly didn't feel that way because she was human but she smiled and continued to play. " Miss we are here" the man said Karen snapped back to real world " right, by the way what's your name?" she asked " My name is Legato Bluesummers" he replied 'ok drop the formalities they are not need' she thought rolling her eyes " well your very lady like" he replied with a growl Karen growled back " stay out of my head" she replied Legato lead the way to a room, " This will be your room Miss Karen" he replied " How do you know my name?" she asked " My master told me he knows a lot about you" he replied " Ok that's a bit creep" she replied " I will see if he wishes to see you now please get dressed into something nice " he ordered and left, " to bad I only have one outfit " she spited' the nerve of that guy' she thought then got dressed into her normal outfit. And waited for Legato to return.

Then she heard a knock about 30 minutes later, she answers it and a girl with one eye was behind it. "Can I help you?" she asked "Yeah your Karen or also known as the death spade correct?"She asked "Yeah what's it to ya?" Karen replied " You sure have a name for yourself that's amazing how you show that woman can do men's jobs" she replied  
Karen smiled and nodded sweetly " well that's great you think that but I'm just doing a living" Karen replied then she saw Legato, " Oh great its little boy blue" she replied with a smirk, the girl didn't even smile in his presents " Dominique return to your room please" he said. "Yes Master" she replied and walked off "wow your lady's man alright" she joked "My master wishes to see you now." He replied in a serious tone. " Awesome " she replied and followed him." He is in this room now DONT I mean don't touch anything" he warned.

Karen simply nodded, and when the doors opened the room was dark and cold ' I'm not a cat how can I see. As soon as the door shut, the light came on. It was a blue room surrounded by machines; she turned to the middle see a light bulb like thing with someone in it. She cautiously walked towards the person. She saw that the person looked familiar, blonde short hair, his eyes were closed. She also noticed he was naked. She blushed "You have grown a lot over the past years Karen" a voice said," If your legato I'm going to kill ya" she warned looking away from the man to find legato. The voice chuckled "no I thought you would recognize me after all I save your life." the voice replied, Karen turned around and fell to her knees putting her hand cautiously to the glass. " Knives, I-I thought you were dead I saw a whole city to ruins with you not there" she replied shocked " I know I had to heal my brother took a lot of damage out of me, however my process is almost complete" he replied

Karen felt tears again and started to cry softly " Why are you sad?" he asked " I'm not sad I'm happy all this time I thought you were dead" she replied with a smile " Now Karen I still want revenge on my brother I want to make him suffer will you do that for me helping legato lead the go ho guns" he replied Karen stood, " Yes I will help you Master Knives" she replied with a smile " Good now to bed bring Legato here for me" he replied Karen nodded and brought him in as she went in.

Legato stood with his head low, " what is your bidding my master?" Legato asked " Keep a close eye on Karen while I complete my process if she shows any signs of weakness report them to me immediately though mind reading if you must then ill punish her myself" he replied Legato was a bit taken by this " It shall be done my master however if I may ask to why?" he asked " She can't be babied or think this is a game as she has in the past" he replied " Yes master I shall go now" he replied and bowed to him and left the room

Karen giggled in her room and prepared for the next day, she was so happy that Knives was alive and well recovering. She went to sleep and had the best sleep in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Mistake

Ch. 4 First mission mistake

as the sun warmth her body, she awoke to a dead silence in the morning. She got dressed and roamed the place she was staying at; she came across a room, which wasn't a room at all. It looked like a meadow with a single tree in the middle of it. She walked to the tree and touched it. Then a strange vision accorded, it showed a baby near the tree but the tree in the vision was different the baby cried and other people surrounded the crying baby, " someone get the nurse this child needs care" an old man said as he warped the baby in a cloth, " what shall we call her?" they asked " Well that will be due in time but first let's get her into a health state" the man replied. Karen jotted from the tree and started to pant, the vision was strong and she didn't know why. She turned to see Legato standing there in silence. "Come we have the mission today" he said quietly, Karen nodded and followed then a woman with brown hair that was pinned up, in a dark blue salon dress came to Legato. " Legato, I was hired to entertain men and I haven't even entertain the man who you say has hired me" She replied with a smirk, Karen was confused " Are you a clown?" she asked innocently, the woman was taken aback by her comment " How dare this immature girl call me a clown" she snapped

" Marie, I have told you countless time the master will not see you he has no need for such entertainment " Legato replied smoothly " Master, Oh you mean Knives" Karen replied with a smile " so the brat is his new play thing works for me now I know he wants to save the best for last" Marie replied rudely Karen growled low " First I owe the Master my life, and second he won't give an old lady like you the time of day" Karen replied with a smirk, even though Marie looked about a young woman in her 30's. Marie lifted her hand to smack Karen, however Legato caught the hand. " No one's to touch her Marie this is an order" he replied Karen smirked then walked away then pulled out her gun and shot at the wall that Marie was near. "Next time hag I won't miss" She replied and followed Legato out.

Karen got into the carriage, and waited "you will watch Dominique work to give Vash pain and suffering" Legato said " understood" she replied and continued her sightseeing remembering old memories. Karen remembered the time where she saw her first desert flower; it was a purple flower looks like a tulip. "Nii-san, Am I Like that flower?" she asked still childish Knives laughed," Yes, Karen you are exactly like that flower" he replied. Karen smiled as she shows a bush of those desert flowers pass by. "We're here" Legato said Karen nodded and grabbed her gun. She waited on the hill with Dominique with this huge pile of dead men next to her. "Wow? You did this?" Karen asked Dominique simply smile and ignored the question for a red coated man approached.

Vash had this look of deep sadness, Karen never saw a man seem so broken. "Did you kill these men Karen?" He asked " Nope" She replied," I did Vash the stampede" Dominique replied Vash got angry and pointed his gun at her, Dominique pushed Karen away," Don't interfere" she replied Then started to fight. After awhile, Karen started to feel uneasy and worried about her companion's safety then Vash shoot at her eye and was aim at her chest. "Go Ahead Vash kill me "she taunted, "Are you crazy Dominique??" Karen shouted Vash shock his head and walked away "I Try to spread love and peace" He said with a big grin and cross his fingers together.

Karen became very confused was Knives wrong about Vash or has Vash change Karen was not sure about it. " Well Vash, I admire your Acts of good but you have 5 seconds to run before I start shooting" Karen replied with a smirk ' it's ashamed we could of been friends' she thought as she watched him run off. Then Legato showed up, "Dominique you have failed your mission " he replied " Well there's always next time" Karen replied with a child's smile Everyone was in silence " Since you are new Karen you will carry out her punishment" He replied " which is?" Karen questioned "Death" Dominique whispered Karen's blue eyes widen with fear, she never killed anyone before. " I-I-I CANT I WONT " She screamed, Legato sighed then smacked her, and grabbed Karen's gun " Then she will die by your gun" He replied with Karen being held back by some of the men and Legato shot every round in the gun, " STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!" She screamed over and over but no matter what he didn't until he was out of bullets then he toss the gun to Karen's feet "You are no longer a child Karen" He said as his men let go out of her.

Karen shakily picked up her gun and looked at the corpse of what could be her only friend in the gang lifeless. She touched the blood around Dominique and looked up in anger and ran towards Legato and lifted the gun to use as a bat but he caught her in midair and bends her arm back. "You sure are spirited aren't you" He remarked with a smirk She growled and glared at him. "Now we go home the master wishes to speak with you" he replied and picked her up and threw her into the carriage.

Karen kicked and tried to escape, but no matter how she couldn't something told her something scary was going to happen. When they arrived Legato grabbed Karen and took her to a dark room then threw her in and left. Karen looked around for some shred of light but failed she crawled into a dark corner and fell asleep.

In her dream, She looked around the age when Knives found her looking into clouds on a ship " Karen be careful" an old man called out, She turns and smiles at the old man, " Don't worry grandpa I'm perfectly fine over here" She started then started to fall into the typhoons, Falling into nothing.

Karen woke up, were this dreams real? Or illusion? Then she heard the door swing open Karen looked up, She saw Knives. She stood up and ran to his side and hugged him. "Knives, Why Did I have to kill I didn't want to why did you wanted her dead, "She wept into his chest." The reason is simple" he started then punched her into the stomach. Karen jointed back in terror, " You can't have failure in my gang because that show weakness and you humans are beyond weak, showing failure is another way of showing how useless you garage area" he replied tears formed and fell down Karen's cheek. The one person she cares for was treating her like the rest of the world who ignored her. Karen wiped her tears away, and then stared into his blue dead eyes.

Karen's body began to feel hot and different, "your eyes??" He questioned stepping back "Their glowing" He replied I looked in a water puddle nearby. They were glowing a neon blue color, and then Karen lost her control, lunged at him then kicked him to the other wall." Don't like the pain Knives your healing not complete" She replied with a smirk " You called your own kind as a human you have some nerve Knives" She replied " Your not Karen " he said kicking her off. " No, I'm her plant side the dominated side that has come to join her fully but you need to know she is not like you and your brother" She replied " She is as fatigue as a human but this side of her is there as well " She said " After some hundred years a ship stayed in orbit and a girl was born underneath a tree she was born to reproves she is not a sister but created to give life to children of plants " She replied " So she is a mate?" He question "Yes she is but not to a man of insensitive Your brother is also in the race and marking her will be difficult since both of you don't know how" She replied with a smirk

" Knives this was a big mistake on your end so ill leave you to your pity " She replied. Karen's eyes stopped glowing and she collapsed on the ground. Knives punched the wall in anger, How could he not have seen it. He walked out of the dark room " Legato Put Karen in my room " He said then fell to his knees "Master!" He shouted the caught him before he fell on his face. Legato took Knives back to the healing room then went back for Karen and put her on the bed of his master's.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flower

Ch. 5 the Flower

The next day, Karen awoke on a soft bed She scanned the room. She noticed her hands were cut and her face was bused from Knives the night before. She walked to the healing room seeing Knives were back in the tube. "Why am I here I'm not useful to him "she whispered "Your Right you aren't useful "She heard Mary said with a smirk leaning in the doorway. " Hm, seems like the slim wants more violent " Karen replied with a smirk " You stupid bitch, your the reason he's back in the healing room You made his conations worse" Mary replied Karen took a step back " He beat me up I don't remember fighting back " Karen Replied " You kicked him across the room I saw you " She said then it hit Karen, she remember how she fought back with such force.

She pulled out her gun, ' Am I that strong?' She thought then put her gun against her forehead feeling the cold metal. " You know that Knives doesn't care about you or anyone on this ship because we are humans and he thinks he's god but at least I know I'm worth more than a pawn" She said Karen started to laugh evilly. "What's so funny?" Mary asked "I lost my humanity a long time ago when I first touched this gun" Karen replied and pointed the gun at Mary.

" You think I'm still human I beat up a man who was 3 times my own strength and you think you're not a pawn." she replied " You just strong he's weak right now and Knives will kill you no matter how much you serve him" She complained Karen shot her gun and chipped the door way.

"Say that again and I won't miss" Karen warned " You said that before and I think you miss on purpose so that way you stay human you're like Knives brother Vash " She replied and turned Karen's hand began to shake ' she doesn't know anything' She thought " If you don't leave me alone I'll kill you" Karen said and turned to face Knives. Then she heard footsteps running towards Karen, she turns slight seeing Mary with a sword and ready to strike Karen jumped back and became angry. " STOP IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT NOT HERE" Karen yelled avoiding the blade " Fine" she said and walked out, " And this time I wont miss" Karen whispered ' you could of kill her right there ' she heard Knives voice in her head.

" Then I would of risk hitting something important in here and killing you " Karen replied and bowed her head to him and walked away " Get better Knives this gang of yours can't go on without you " she stated then walked away . She ran into a man with a xylophone," My name is Midvalley the horn freak" He replied" Hi what is it Midvalley" She asked "Everyone is going to watch this fight who knew that a slut can fight" He replied" Thanks for the confidence Midvalley" She replied and rolled her eyes and sighed.

She walked to her room, " Spade, don't fail me now" she said to her gun and got freshen up Then went to the dining room, seeing Mary there in a horeish outfit. "Let us go outside" Karen said as she walked out" First rule, don't turn your back on an enemy" Mary said then shot her gun. Karen jumped out of the way, " Wow, I was going to let you live but now I'm not going to be merciful" she replied taking her gun "spade" then fired multiple rounds.

"What will you accomplish killing me huh he doesn't care enough to let you live or cares if you die now" Mary yelled behind a rock. "You think that a man would care about a woman with no shame or pride "Karen replied pointing the gun down at her." I know he wouldn't care about a human or humans however I do anything for him because it might not make much sense to you but I care a lot for him, even if he doesn't care for me" she replied Mary's eyes were shaking with fear," Spare me" she screamed " how did you get here without a sound" she asked " You are a monster " she yelled then Karen pulled the trigger multiple times. Mary looked up at Karen with surprise seeing that she was aiming around her.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a flower as wild and willing as the purple desert flower" she replied walking away from the corpse. Midvalley played his instrument, "ha you are a coward" Mary yelled. Karen chuckled very evilly then turned around and look towards him "Bind her to that rock and burn her to death" she replied and smirked. Karen lost her sanity and left the sight hearing nothing but the screams of her once enemy. A whirl of energy was lacking in her body, she leaned against the wall.

She limped to the bed room and fell on the bed, she saw the blood flowing down her arm and it was draining fast. She looked to the floor, ' owwww' she thought then she saw white shoes and before she could look up. "You used up too much energy" she heard a man then drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Am I in love ?

Ch. 6 Am I in love?

Karen felt a warm gentle hand stroking her face, stirring her to wake up to see a blur of a figure. She rubbed her eyes then blink a few times and she saw Knives. Karen jointed up, and fell out of the bed. "Owwww" she groaned and got back up to see a very amused man. "Clumsy are we?" he asked and chuckled Karen blushed a light red. "You had Mary killed very bold of you "he said Karen sat on the bed staring down," So go punish me again like you did before" she stated He chuckled" no, you are not human Karen and you need to control your angry and your power" he replied moving her hair out of her face.

Karen didn't know what to do or what to think of what she is. "We begin training soon" he said" But Knives Your still injured" she replied he chuckled "You have been asleep for two weeks" he replied" I'm fully restored "he said rubbing her head. Karen eyes began to water then she hugged Knives. "Nii-san it hurts it hurts so much" she cried," what hurts?" He asked" My head my heart they hurt I have been seeing things that I don't know what they are who am I?" she replied

Knives rubbed her head," relax Karen " he started she started to come down, "Now what visions do you see?" He asked " I saw a room like that one with the tree and a baby crying under it then a version of me but young falling off this ship" She replied " Karen I thought you know this already you are not human and you are like me and born of free will no longer a machine to be used by humans" he explained

Karen remained quiet, and held him tightly " Why are you kind to me now it's not like you care about me you just want your brother dead and I'm just a pawn " she replied letting him go, " Training in 5 minutes and Karen it's with Legato " he replied and walk out of the room. ' He doesn't get it I cant stay here anymore nor do I want to help him kill his brother now that I know I'm the same level' She thought

She got dressed and walked outside, seeing Legato smirking at her. "Let's do this already" She said and pulled out her gun. Legato snapped his finger and the gun broke apart and seemed to grow on Karen's arm. "What the hell?" she screamed it hurt so much "What is-this" she said as she fell to her knees "This is your true power, your power can destroy humans in a heartbeat." He replied

Karen curled up, " Make it stop please make it stop" She replied and he snapped and the gun returned to normal. Karen growled low, "That was way cheap Legato" she said with angry. "You need to learn how to control the pain or you won't stand a chance against Vash trust me you are weaker than him "He replied Karen growled and stood up and glared at him. She walked away; "If I'm so weak try and catch me then "She yelled then began to run towards the nearest town.

She ran faster than a lightning bolt and jumped into the town by nightfall. Karen took a deep breath and jumped onto a rooftop and lied down on the roof staring at the starry sky. "Why must men fight cant they resolve problems by talking" She sighed and sat up. "If it was that simple" she heard a man's voice next to her, she turn to see a man with long brown hair and drinking. " Look Minster I don't have time for a drunk " she said " Don't worry miss you are the only one who can see me" He replied taking a drink " Your a spirit??" she asked scared " Guess you can say that listen don't give up on your emotions like Knives did, you love him don't you?" He asked Karen remained quiet and wondered if she did?

" I don't know I think I do but it's so fuzzy that I'm not sure "she replied the spirit laughed and looked at the stars " You my dear are like your mother" He said and smiled at her. " How do you know my mom I don't have parents I'm a plant" She asked " every so often plants are born with free will however Vash and knives were the first to do it" He explained " but in our world we have feelings as well Your mom was the tree in the ship, she wanted you to have free will like the boys did" he continued

" Anyways, You are not like the others and you can be whatever you want don't let love bind you of who you are" he replied " How do you know so much about me" She asked " Well when a child's born they did need a father to do that don't they" he replied with a faint grin. " My times up here just remember, We are watching you grow in this desert hole and Karen Julie the desert flower stay clear of mind" He said and started to fade. Karen jumped up and reached for his hand but it disappeared.

Karen had tears falling from her eyes and buried her head into her knees. 'Do I love him I don't know' she thought and saw a guy hitting a woman. "Might as well take my angry out" she replied taking out her gun, and shot at the ground and flipped over and landed in front of him. "Let go of the nice lady sir," She replied pointing the gun at him, He smirked and pointed a gun to the woman's head. "You shot her brain will spill" he replied pulling the hammer back with his thumb.

Karen remained still and gentle put the gun on the floor, " I'll do anything let the girl go" She replied hiding her hidden knife. "Come here" He ordered Karen walked slowly close as he let go the woman and Karen smirked then ran as fast as she could stabbed him. "Don't think so "She replied and flipped back picked up her gun, and shot his head off. Karen walks out of the town walking back to the ship.

When she arrived to the ship the gang greeted her. "The Master was worried and was getting angry with everyone here where did you go" A young boy asked" Nowhere just a stargazing" she replied patting his head. Walking past them, and heading towards the tree room, she touched the bark on the tree. " This one must be my mom's sister or something like that " she replied and went to her knees and laid in the field, " it's living and if we knock that wall down it will grow into the wasteland" She said as she stood up, went to the far wall, and pointed her gun to the wall. Her gun transformed and she shot the wall away, seeing the sky.

Karen smiled and turned around seeing Knives completely shocked, Karen's gun transformed back. "You controlled your power faster than I thought," He said walking closer. "Knives stop answer this one question?" She asked, "What is it?" He replied " Do you care for me at all I don't have to stay here I'm not that weak anymore to be a loyal dog so why am I here I don't have revenge on Vash " She stated

He sighed and came closer, " Your here to start a life without human scum, even if you were human you would still be my world of Eden because when I thought you were human, you were different than the ones I saw growing up" He replied Karen felt dizzy and fell forward. Knives caught her, having her fall on his chest holding her close "Now that your one of us you don't have to stay but I would like you to stay" He replied

Karen smiled and hugged him weakly," Knives do you love me?" She asked  
Knives stood there in silence "I don't know what that is, however you can show me what it is, " he whispered she smiled and fell into the darkness of sleep. Knives picked her up and took her to the room, crawled into the bed with her. He lightly touched her face ' Am I in love?' he thought


	7. Author Note: Redo anyone?

Author note:

Im thinking of redoing the story line a bit, if you want to add some ideas review please and let me know if you want the redo or not cause I will keep going.


End file.
